


Punishment

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree starts a fight with Hanzo so Genji punishes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

_McCree wasn’t sure how he’d got here, laying over Genji’s lap with his pants around his ankles. Okay, that wasn’t true, he knew exactly how he’d gotten here; he’d gotten into another fight with Hanzo over his treatment of Genji, the gun slinger all but throwing actual punches. Genji had managed to separate the two, pulling the gunman with him back to their room. Heated words were exchanged and McCree, being the smart ass that he was, had asked Genji if he was going to spank him for it._

_A metal hand slapping his left cheek brought McCree back to the here and now, a yelp escaping him as his face turned red._

“You’re enjoying this.” _he can hear the grin in Genji’s voice but before he can reply the cyborg brings his hand down on his ass again, this time on the right cheek. It takes McCree a minute to compose himself but he manages out,_

“Well, when you got a cute guy who can’t keep his hands off your ass.” _Genji chuckles as he slaps both cheeks in rapid succession, causing McCree to yell out despite arching to meet each slap. His cock drips against his stomach, hard and aching but Genji won’t let him touch it._

“This is punishment, remember?” _he says each time McCree reaches for it. Three more slaps and McCree is panting, face red and tears pricking at his eyes; there’s no way he’s gonna be sitting comfortably any time soon. Purring, Genji gently rubbed his sore cheeks to sooth the sting a little before grabbing the lube from where he’d left it on the dresser and pours some on his fingers. He starts McCree off with two fingers, scissoring and stretching him while the other hand pressed against his back to keep the older man from humping his lap like a dog. As Genji adds a third finger, he brushes against the gun slinger’s prostate, causing him to whimper. Genji continued like this for a while, torturing McCree as he rubs gentle circles against his prostate until McCree is practically trying to fuck himself on the cyborg’s fingers._

“Por favor, por favor, lo necesito, necesito más!“ _he whined, cock dribbling pre onto the cyborg’s lap._

“I guess you did take your punishment well.” _he cooed before moving McCree to lay on the bed on his stomach. Sliding off his codpiece to free his own erection, Genji purred as he poured some more lube onto his hand and coated himself._

“You look so good like this, お前” _he whispered in McCree’s ear as he pushed inside. McCree simply whined, burying his red face into the pillows. Genji gave him a moment to adjust before slowly pulling out only to thrust back in with a snap of his hip. McCree mewled into the pillow, whimpering with each thrust inside. When Genji managed to brush his prostate again, McCree keened, hands white knuckle tight in the sheets._

“Más, más, oh por favor, Genji!” _he cried out, pushing back to meet each thrust. Cursing under his breath, Genji grabbed a handful of McCree’s hair and pulled him back onto his cock, his other hand gripped bruisingly tight on his hip. McCree keened as Genji pounded into him with rapid, hard thrusts, begging breathlessly in Spanish for more. He was close, so close he could feel it and then Genji tugs his hair, cock hitting his prostate head on and he’s gone, staining the sheets below him as he screams Genji’s name. Genji’s hips stutter as McCree clamps down around him, filling his cowboy as he reaches his own climax with a growl. They stay like that for a moment, panting to catch their breath, before Genji releases McCree’s hair and hip, pulling out slowly and purring as he watches his seed slide down the cowboy’s thighs._

“You know, if this is punishment, I might fight your brother more often.” _McCree says rather breathlessly. Genji slaps his ass._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a much better, longer story written out but my computer decided to suddenly shut off and not save it so 8)  
> I'm sorry for people who were expecting better based off my previous works.


End file.
